


Heart of Camelot

by the5leggedCricket



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s03e10 Queen of Hearts, F/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4112296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the5leggedCricket/pseuds/the5leggedCricket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into Gwen's thoughts during her imprisonment in 3x10 Queen of Hearts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart of Camelot

The difference couldn’t be bigger. From being courted by the prince of Camelot and having a romantic picnic in the sun to a cold dungeon, about to be burned at the stake for sorcery, in the matter of hours. It was a harsh reality, and one that couldn’t be ignored—the small window with perfect view on the courtyard where a pyre was being built at the very moment, made sure of that.  
  
The irony was bitter – to be shackled by handcuffs that her father could have very well made himself, just like he had been. And just like him she was accused of using magic. And just like him, she’d die in shame and disgrace at the hands of Uther Pendragon.  
  
She could only hope that her brother would stay far away from Camelot, a city that had so much to offer, so many people that had enriched her life, but also the tyrant-king Uther.  
  
May Arthur, sweet, sweet, Arthur, never become like him. If she meant half as much to him as he had claimed, she hoped her death would inspire him to become ten times the king Uther was, to rule with fairness and righteousness instead of fear and hate, to become the man she’d fallen in love with.  
  
But there was nothing to it. She wouldn’t be there anymore to see it for herself. She’d be dead, as was her fate dealt by a man who believed himself to be God.  
  
Tears rolled down her cheeks. She wasn’t ready to die.  
  
“Let me live just a little bit longer.”  
  
Mere hours later, her prayers were answered. An angel was sent in the disguise of a sorcerer. But it took her years to learn his name. Merlin.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://camelot-drabble.livejournal.com/753602.html?view=8169922#t8169922).
> 
> Any and all feedback welcome.


End file.
